


The Big Bad Red Hood

by Garpie64



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bottom Jason Todd, Human Roy Harper, M/M, Omega Jason Todd, Werewolf Jason Todd, do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garpie64/pseuds/Garpie64
Summary: There's something about Jason that he hasn't told anyone. He's managed to keep it a secret all his life. No one, not even Bruce, knows he's an omega werewolf. He's learned to work around that aspect of him, but he's recently run out of heat suppressors and finding reliable wolf dealers quickly is difficult. With his heat steadily overtaking his body, Roy's the only one on the island that could help. Time for complicated emotions.





	The Big Bad Red Hood

**Author's Note:**

> I had to take my sister to the dentist for sudden tooth pain only for them to try and sales pitch us to get a root canal. They terrified her to near tears saying it was either that or pulling the tooth. They didn't even tell us what was wrong. I was so pissed, so have this pure indulgence after the crummy day I've had.

If you are reading this on another site or app that isn't AO3, this work has been stolen and posted without permission. If the site or app has ads, is monetized, or required a fee, you have been scammed. If a site or app claims to provide offline reading, AO3 already allows fics to be downloaded for offline viewing.

#

There were things Jason never shared with the people around him. He had secrets not even the Bat could figure out. The darkness inside him held a form he never allowed to see the light – a form with fangs and claws and fury. He had been able to hide it all before his death, but the Pit made the beast inside him harder to control. Only Talia knew of it’s true form though everyone soon learned it’s nature and she said not a word. Initially she helped him find suppressants to keep some of his less ideal aspects in check. He wasn’t the only one of his kind, but his kind kept to the shadows and were notoriously hard to track down. 

Things have changed for Jason recently. For one, the Pit wasn’t manipulating the beast within him anymore allowing him to lock away some of his more unsavory aspects. For another, he was done with the Bats – done with Bruce and Dick and the rest of them. He wasn’t a part of them. He wasn’t going to seek their approval like a lost child any longer. He could be stubborn, could hang on when others would have given up, but he finally took the hint and got lost. A batarang to the throat and being left for dead in a collapsing exploding building twice was enough for him. Whatever tie he had to the Bats before was utterly and irreversibly severed. It was kind of amazing how severing connection with the Bats had changed things for the better. He no longer lived in their shadow – no longer felt the weight of their judgment and rejection. It gave him the strength to let Kori and Roy into his life. It gave the ability to heal if only partially.

However there was the problem of neither knowing what he was and his increasingly difficult time in finding a steady supply of suppressants without Talia’s resources.

Jason woke with a fever feeling absolutely horrible. He groaned curling in on himself as his body ached and burned. He shifted ever so slightly before inhaling sharply at the punch to the gut. His hands shot to his stomach where he could feel his muscles constricting. The bed wasn’t this hot a few minutes ago. His skin tingled and all he wanted to do was curl up into the nest of bed sheets. Thick pungent wetness was spreading between his legs and drenching his boxers. The hiss that escaped him stuttered with a wave of hot pain.

His entire body felt strange, disconnected from himself. The haze was crawling over his mind. The need to submit, to present himself to a worthy mate clouded his mind. He writhed against the mattress, tearing at his sheets. He was already drenched in sweat. The air was stagnant and suffocating. He needed something for relief. His heart pounded with his panting breath. The cramps were worsening by the minute. All he could smell was his own arousal and it was hell.

“Shit. Shit shit shit.” Jason breathed into his pillow. His fingers clawed into the sheets. He ran out of suppressants a few days ago and now he was in heat – a strong heat from spending months denying his biology. He rose up out of the bed swallowing thickly with desire. He felt beads of sweat slide down his skin and aiding in the pouring out of pheromones that would send any of his kind into a rush to breed him. However, none of his kind was around on their isolated island.

There was Roy. He was home, but he was Jason's best friend and he didn't want to ruin that. He whined low and pleading wishing he had at least bought a dildo or something for this. His instincts were starting to take hold, the beast inside demanding to breed. He pushed himself up panting and trembling. The sheets fell away revealing over heated flushed skin. His sweat slick hair fell limp in his face. His chest rose and fell with huge gasping breathes. He needed a mate now. Without much thought, he threw the sheets aside and slipped out of bed. He shivered when cold air hit his bare thighs, but he didn’t care as he stumbled over to the door. The warehouse was silent so Roy must have gone to bed or passed out.

He shuffled down the hall with a hand trailing against the wall for support. He could feel more wetness trickling down his thighs. He sucked in a breath at the rush of hormones through his body. When he opened Roy's door he was hit by the older man's strong scent. A soft gasp escaped him with the smell overwhelming him. It was so much stronger than usual with his body going into overdrive. Roy wasn't like him. He wouldn't react to his smell or pheromones like one of his kind would. If he did, Roy would have been on him before he ever fell this far. Instead, Roy was dead asleep sprawled out on his bed in absolutely nothing. Jason swallowed, lust surging through him at the sight of all that perfect scarred muscle.

In a blink he was straddling Roy's waist pressing down against him. He dropped his head to mouth hungrily at that strong enticing neck. His hips worked steadily grinding down against the archer and drawing him from his deep sleep.

"Hey Jaybird, what's up?" Roy groaned sleepily. Jason whimpered, nipping his jaw causing the other to frown as he came awake. "You're really warm. Do you have a fever? Whoa! What are you doing?!"

Roy bolted up as Jason wrapped a hand around the archer's cock stroking as he continued to grind against him. He blinked finally taking in Jason's appearance. A fever, flushed skin, hazy eyes, panting hard, it was obvious something was affecting him. He wasn’t sure what as neither of them had dealt with any pollen or drugs deals recently. Jason was moaning softly against his throat as he worked his fist around Roy’s length. He reached up pushing Jason back to look into eyes blown with lust.

“Did you go out without me, Jay? Did you get hit with something? Get into pollen?” Roy questioned.

Jason shook his head. He swallowed struggling against his grip to get close to him. “It’s...it’s heat.”

“Heat? What are you talking about? Jay, stay with me.” Roy reached up to cup his face, brushing sweat soaked hair away from the younger's forehead.

"Heat," Jason moaned nuzzling against his hand. "Like...like wolves...I'm in heat. Need to be bred. Please, Roy. I need you in me."

"No Jason. Listen to me. You're under the influence of something. We need to find out what." Roy argued. Jason let out a wrecked whine as tears threatened to gather in his eyes from the rejection.

"Please Roy, need you. Need you bad. It hurts, Roy. It hurts." Jason begged humping against him. "Not-not pollen...I'm not-ah-not drugged...just in heat."

"Easy Jaybird." Roy assured. Jason pressed forward immediately nuzzling up against his throat, licking and nipping at his skin. "Talk to me."

“I’m...I’m not human.” Jason gasped. “Dad w-was a wolf – werewolf. I-I’m in heat. Need to breed. Please, Roy.”

"Uh Jay, that doesn't make sense." Roy pet through thick black curls almost unconsciously. He never realized just how good Jason actually smelled and his skin was soft. It was dull, but he could have sworn he smelled something fruity. "Werewolves don't exist."

"Please just breed me, Roy!" Jason begged into his ear, fingers coming up to cling desperately to the redhead's shoulders. 

Roy bit his lip contemplating what he should do. Jason was a shaking mess in his arms. He was damp with sweat and feverish and...why was he so wet between his legs? Roy’s brow furrowed as he reached down to feel the wet spot slowly growing in Jason’s boxers. He moaned humping back against his hand. Roy slipped his fingers under the damp fabric to feel a sticky viscous fluid covering his skin. Jason shivered as Roy followed that trail to the source surprise coursing through him as he felt the slick he was producing.

"Yes." Jason hissed throwing his head back and immediately humping back against Roy's hand. "Please, I need more."

"Shit." Roy cursed quietly, two fingers slipping into Jason's slick ass. Jason writhed against him, his head falling back to Roy's shoulder. The archer shuddered at the wet hot pants against his throat. He could feel how hard Jason was against his thigh, could feel how hard he was with Jason in his lap. His other arm came up around Jason's waist pulling him closer. He listened to his partner's hitched breathing and soft moans. He felt Jason's muscles twitch and tense with every stroke into his soaking wet hole. Without even realizing it he was fully fingering his best friend - who Roy admittedly had a huge crush on but that was besides the point. "Fuck."

Flipping them and pinning Jason down was rather easy with Jason completely willing. Roy took a moment, looking down at the man who terrified criminals world wide - who single handed took over all of Gotham's underground crime, who was so much more than the wild rabid dog the world thought he was. There was so much more to his Jaybird. There was a gentle fragile soul beneath it all. A smile spread across Roy's face as he watched Jason's adorable writhing and desperate thrusting. It shouldn't turn him on as much as it did, but he's been wanting Jason for awhile, spending nights pinning and making Kori listen to his want. 

He ached at the sight of Jason pinned beneath him. Jason's gasping was cut off as Roy captured his lips in a hard desperate kiss. Jason submitted immediately, spreading his legs and wrapping his arms around Roy's shoulders. Roy was strong and smart and competent regardless of what he said when they were in costume. Jason had always admired the strength Roy possessed. How he could constantly pull himself up from the darkness and still smile like Jason couldn't. 

His eyes were hazy from more than just lust when Roy pulled away. Fiery locks of hair trailed through his fingers, soft as silk and a mess. He trailed his fingers along Roy's scalp, nails lightly scratching until he reached down to stroke along the curves of his face. Then he noticed the sadness in Roy's eyes, the longing and want. He wanted to question, but Roy pressed his lips to Jason's light with only a slight taste.

"If this is a dream then it is cruel." Roy whispered against his skin.

Jason's heart panged, beating painfully at the forlorn voice. He held Roy tighter, closer. The heat surged beneath his veins, but it was only the push, not the fuel for his desire. "This is a dream, Roy, a dream come true. I want you. I need you more than you could ever need me."

He was surprised by the force of Roy surging forward to kiss him. His breath was stolen as his heart lurched. Roy filled his senses, light and strong and bright. How could he not want a light that strong in his life? 

"You're an idiot, Jaybird." Roy said once he pulled back then his lips were latched onto Jason's throat, his tongue darting out and accidentally hitting his scent gland.

Jason gasped and arched up against him to press their bodies closer. He couldn't stop the moan or the arch of his throat in open invitation. Roy wasn't an alpha so he wouldn't know exactly what he just did, but he continued sucking bruises and licking sweat from his skin. Roy's lips trailed up fully falling on his slightly puffy scent gland and immediately went to suck a bruise there. Jason inhaled sharply in response, his hips rolling hard against Roy.

"God, you smell so good here. Is this spot sensitive, Jaybird?" Roy smiled when he received a wrecked whine as an answer. He teased teeth before biting down. Surprise filled him at the slight spike of the fruity scent.

"Yes." Jason hissed gripping red hair tightly. "Scent-scent gland...it's ah, ah, really-really sensitive."

"Fuck you sound gorgeous, Jay. I want to wreck you." Roy groaned. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to taste you, to have you. Kori got so tired of hearing me pine for you."

Jason let out a strangled laugh. "Shoulda...shoulda made a move sooner. Fuck, Roy, baby, do that again. Fuck yes!"

Roy felt a sense of pride well inside him as he devoured Jason's throat, his fingers teasing the younger's nipples. Jason's mouth hung open in loud lewd moans only to be silenced when Roy sealed their lips together. He grunted against the assault of desperate lips, tongue, and teeth. Jason's lips were surprisingly soft and plush. It was drew Roy to nip and lightly tongue those lush lips before diving in to explore Jason's mouth. Their tongues tangled in a dance that was as rushed as it was blind. He felt hands curl up in his hair as he tasted every inch of that mouth. He reached for Jason’s boxers and tugged them off.

That strange fruity smell permeating the air intensified. Roy pulled back to catch sight of the glistening slick on Jason's thighs. The younger's hard cock sat heavy with precum already coating the tip. Roy licked his lips admiring the sight before him. He had Jason naked on his bed and desperate for him. Jason was twisting and begging for him with his mop of black hair a mess and teal eyes lustful. His arms stretched above his head gripping tight to the bed sheets while his legs laid parted around Roy's waist. They had barely done more than kiss and he already looked debauched.

Roy reached out trailing his fingers down the contours of Jason's abs lightly stroking the younger man's cock before trailing down the cleft of his ass were he could feel the strange liquid coat his fingers. He pressed his fingers flat to Jason's entrance feeling muscles give far easier than they should. It was too easy for his two fingers to press in slowly filling Jason until they were completely buried. Jason moaned with his eyes drifting closed. His hips canted up to meet Roy's fingers. There was squelch of more slick practically pouring out of him and coating his fingers. Roy was in wonder at the hot feeling. Jason didn't feel like a man would, but like a woman. He was wet and his muscles worked along Roy's fingers, responding when Roy curled them up against the soft walls.

"You're so wet, Jaybird. Is this...is this all from you?" Roy marveled feeling the thick viscus slick coating Jason's ass and thighs and now Roy's fingers. It wasn't lube. Jason moaned as he gripped Roy's sheets.

Jason's moans grew louder, sharper as Roy pressed deeper, moved faster. His fingers were thrusting in and out of Jason. His whole body shook with tremors and Roy could tell by the way Jason keened when his cock jumped that his orgasm was coming fast. He could feel the younger clench around him. Roy swallowed dropping forward using his free hand for support as he continued to pump his fingers into Jason. Jason's eyes flicked open at Roy's hot breath on his skin and locked with Roy's. There was a flash and then Jason was wrapping both legs and arms around Roy kissing him hard.

He came with a silent scream and the taste of Roy on his tongue. The force of it rushed through him, jolting muscles and locking joints. The world blacked out. Nerve endings fuzzed. Everything narrowed to the fireworks exploding deep in his gut. He could feel Roy's warmth against his skin, his weight baring down on him. A hard cock pressed against his own. Jason clawed through the cloud of heat leaning up to whisper in Roy's ear.

"Fuck me, Roy. Fuck me with your fat cock." He breathed. "Make me yours."

Roy groaned feeling the feverish heat radiating off Jason, his full body shaking. He let a curse slip before frantically reaching for his nightstand to dig out a condom with his mind making the very basic connection of heat = pregnancy. Jason moved against him, gasping as he gripped Roy's large arms moaning at the feel of muscle and tightening his bruising grip. Roy pulled back eliciting a whine when it tore his arms from Jason's grip. He groaned when those hands clawed at his thighs while he tore open the wrapper to roll the condom onto his cock. He shifted forward, pulling Jason's hips up onto his thighs and froze at the sight of Jason's blushed face and pleading eyes. For a moment, Roy's throat seemed to close as his heart forgot how to beat and his lungs to work.

Jason looked so beautiful like this. He wanted to commit this to memory - this peace, this still moment in time. Those pretty lips were parted with soft breaths of air. Haunting teal peeked out of lush black lashes. Roy ran his fingers over quivering thighs, his cock standing straight and wanting between his legs. He reached down listening to the intake of air as he gathered slick onto his hand to rub over his cock. He allowed a few quick strokes before shifting them both back into position. They both groaned when Roy's cock slipped along Jason ass down to his weeping hole. He was big and thick and had Jason shivering with anticipation.

"Roy," 

"Shh, I'm here."

Sliding in, Roy felt Jason sucking him in. It felt incredible, better than he could imagine. He groaned, holding Jason's waist while he pushed until he was fully seated inside him. Jason sobbed in relief and pleasure, one hand coming up in a fist to his mouth and the other reaching to tangle fingers with Roy. Roy didn't move. He just enjoyed the wonderful sensation. He felt Jason flex around him with velvety walls that felt so different from what he had expected. His free hand squeezed a thick thigh.

"It's okay, Jaybird. You're okay. You feel amazing, so so good. You're so tight and perfect."

Jason moaned low at the praise. He rolled his hips to feel Roy deep inside of him. Already he knew a toy could never replace this wonderful feeling. Then he grunted as Roy gave a shallow thrust and then another and another. Soon, Roy was rutting against him.

"Perfect, so perfect. God, you're so wet." Roy groaned.

"S-shut up and fuck me."

Roy laughed. He quickly sped up his thrusts, going from a gentle roll to pounding the body beneath him. It sent a ripple through Jason easing his heat addled brain that he was getting what he wanted. Roy's grip was tight on his skin and he preened at the thought of wearing Roy Harper's marks on his skin.

"You look good like this, babe. Feel amazing. Been wanting to do this for so long." Roy grunted, panting as worked his hips hard and fast. His thumbs pressed against hip bones as the lust grew. "Moan for me. I want to hear you when you come. I know you're loud. Listened to you jerk off enough to know.

"Jesus, Roy." Jason moaned. His head tossed in the sheets, hands scrambling and clawing. His heels locked around Roy, holding him there and forcing him deeper. The fruity scent was still there, lingering and drawing Roy in. He growled and loved the whimper he got in return. He felt the need to claim every part of Jason. He needed to get as deep as possible. He needed to hear every cry. Jason felt like heaven. His body gave way to surrender to him. He could hear every filthy moan and noise escape his lips. With every grunt and groan he received an answering whine and whimper begging for more.

Roy didn’t have a knot and Jason knew his body would miss the stretch, but he was still fucking huge. Jason had no idea Roy could be this big inside of him. He didn’t really think anything could feel this big. He begged with loud unhindered moans that struck Roy hard. His groaning grew with his desperate thrust into him. Jason arched when Roy slammed inside him hard – biting down on his shoulder as Jason came again. His cum shot out to paint his already stained stomach. He felt Roy’s hips falter as he bowed over him before slamming deep and spilling inside the rubber. Jason missed the warm spread of come deep inside of him, but deep down he knew it was for the best. Neither of them were anywhere near ready for a kid. Jason went boneless beneath Roy panting and heaving. 

Roy groaned, ducking his head as he pressed his hips against Jason's ass. When he moved to pull out, Jason's legs tightened around him.

“N-no, need you...stay...please.” Jason whined.

Roy smiled. “Okay, okay. I’m here. I’m here, Jay.”

Jason whined reaching out for him and pulling Roy down against his body. He was careful as he laid down on top of Jason feeling him wrap around him. Jason relaxed dropping his legs but still running his fingers through Roy’s hair.

“Are you okay, Jay?” Roy pulled away to look into his eyes.

Jason swallowed and opened his eyes. “I’m...I’m okay. I’m sorry I sprang this on you. I should have told you sooner.”

“What’s going on, Jay.” Roy sighed brushing hair out of Jason’s face.

“I know the Bats don’t really do much with magic, but there are other things in Gotham. There are darker beings living in the shadows. My dad was one of many werewolves running around in the Narrows. With werewolves there’s male and female, but also alpha, beta, and omega. I’m an omega. Omegas are basically the breeding class. Both male and female omegas have heats and can get pregnant.”

“You’re serious?”

Jason nodded. He pushed himself up groaning when Roy slipped out of him. “I know it sounds stupid and totally unbelievable, but it’s true. I swear it.”

“Okay, okay, just...tell me what I need to know.” Roy sat back. “You’re a lot more coherent now.”

“Omegas have four to five heats a year. At least one will be severe and cause the omega to be bedridden. Those heats last for a week while the lesser heats might last for two or three days. Those lesser heats are more annoyance than anything, but I can still function in society. When it comes to heat, it comes in waves. When my body is um – sated – it calms down for a little while, but sooner than later I’ll be crawling back in your lap. I usually take suppressants, but I ran out and wasn't able to find a supplier.”

"So, all of that...was it just heat?"

Jason instantly wrapped his arms around Roy kissing him hard. "Hell no. That was me, all me. I just never had the courage to actually make a move. The heat kind of took that fear away and let me act. I can go through heat without sex, Roy...I just wanted you." Jason mumbled. "I'm sorry though. I know this was a big surprise on you and I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Sure this was a bit of a surprise, but I'm glad for it. Who knows how long we'd end up dancing around it? Knowing us we'd probably never actually confess to each other." Roy wrapped his arms around Jason, literally pulling him up into his arms. Jason smiled feeling Roy's arm around his waist and hand on his ass. His own stayed clutching the redhead's shoulders.

"Omegas are naturally drawn to alphas. Alphas are aggressive and dominating, but they're also very dangerous and I would never trust them. The roles have been perverted in many places. Omegas become nothing more than broodmares for an alpha. I trust you, Roy. Fuck, I trust you more than anyone else." Jason sighed happily. "Biologically, alphas have a knot at the base of their cocks that locks them and an omega together. Touch is essential and so is a weight. Alphas bite on the neck near the scent gland here."

Roy's eyes fell to the patch of flushed puffy skin Jason indicated. His eyes flicked up to teal. "And that fruity scent and um...lube down there?"

That received a snort. "They're connected in a sense. An omega in heat gives off a very strong fruity smell. The substance we secrete is refereed to as slick. It acts as lube, a natural muscle relaxant, and one hell of an aphrodisiac. It's worse for wolves than humans, but it would still effect you. Oh, and I heard it tastes honey sweet."

Roy hummed. "Sounds like a theory to test out later. For now, what do you need?"

Jason's eyes darted away as he mumbled.

"Pardon?"

"I said we need to cuddle."

A smug smile erupted on Roy's face before he was leaning forward to drop Jason on his back. He laid down beside him only to have Jason instantly curl against him, nuzzling up under his chin and licking his throat. Roy waited. He slowly stroked over Jason's muscles until he felt the quivering subside. Eventually he felt Jason ease in his grip, sleep taking him.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/garpie64)


End file.
